worth it
by hiirei
Summary: Siapa sangka Karamatsu yang narsis seperti itu ternyata—


"Karamatsu-niisan ...?"

Wajah yang serupa dengannya—pengecualian untuk alis dan iris mata—menoleh, menatapnya dengan cepat, kedua tangannya mencoba menyembunyikan barang-barang yang dipegangnya agar ia tidak dapat melihatnya.

Dengan kedua alis bertaut, Choromatsu berjalan mendekat menuju si kakak, yang ikut mengambil langkah mundur menghindarinya. Tangan Choromatsu terulur, mencoba meraih Karamatsu agar berhenti menjauhinya.

Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Dia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi rasanya Karamatsu bertingkah aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia memang tetap tersenyum, tetap mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh, namun ketika Ichimatsu meledeknya, dia tidak membalas. Hanya menundukkan kepala, lalu ketika dia kira tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, Karamatsu pergi dari ruangan di mana mereka semua berada.

Choromatsu memegang pundak si kakak, erat, sebagai tanda agar kakaknya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan kini Karamatsu tidak mau menatapnya, kepala tertunduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat barang-barang yang tadi—kalau saja Choromatsu tidak memanggilnya—akan di taruh di tempat pembakaran sampah.

"Ini apa?" tanya Choromatsu, satu tangannya meraih barang yang ada di pelukan Karamatsu. Dan setelah beberapa menit tarik-menarik, ia akhirnya dapat memgambil salah satu barang yang ada.

Sebuah buku sketsa. Kecil ukurannya, mungkin A5—Choromatsu tidak terlalu hapal ukuran kertas. Sampulnya transparan, membuatnya dapat melihat adanya coretan di halaman pertama.

Sebuah gambar. Milik siapa? Karamatsu?

"Choromatsu, tolong kembalikan padaku." Suara Karamatsu hampir tidak terdengar, serak, dan nadanya sedikit memaksa.

Mengabaikan kakaknya, Choromatsu membuka buku itu, melihat baik-baik tiap halaman, lalu tatapannya teralih pada Karamatsu.

"Kau yang menggambar ini semua?"

Kakaknya masih tidak mau menatapnya. Poninya yang sudah mulai panjang juga menutupi matanya, membuat Choromatsu tidak tahu ke mana kakaknya menatap atau ekspresi apa yang dibuatnya.

Kepalanya tergeleng sekali sebagai jawaban, membuat ia kembali memberi pertanyaan, "Lalu siapa? Kalau bukan kau yang membuat semua ini, untuk apa kau simpan?"

Choromatsu kembali menatap lembaran-lembaran yang sudah diberi gambar, diberi warna, diberi tanggal kapan gambar itu dibuat. Ia cukup terkejut, seingatnya di antara mereka berenam, tidak ada yang dapat menggambar sebagus ini. Apa Karamatsu selalu menyembuyikannya?

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang kembalikan." Lagi, nada memaksa itu terdengar jelas. (Memang ada yang aneh dengan Karamatsu hari ini. Sejak kapan Karamatsu Matsuno berbicara dengan nada selain bahagia?)

"Tentu ini penting. Gambar-gambar ini bagus, layak dijual dengan harga yang lumayan, layak untuk diapresiasi."

Tiba-tiba, Karamatsu merebut buku sketsa itu dari tangan Choromatsu. Dengan cepat menatanya kembali di mana buku itu sebelumnya berada di tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, sebaiknya kau pulang. Nanti aku akan menyusul," ucap si Matsuno biru, yang kini menatap Choromatsu, dengan senyuman yang biasa ditunjukkannya.

Biasanya, Choromatsu akan mendengus, lalu berkata, "Ya sudah, jangan sampai larut malam."

Biasanya, Choromatsu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu segera mungkin.

Biasanya, Choromatsu tidak akan peduli apa yang Karamatsu lakukan.

Tapi kali ini, ... kali ini—

—kali ini, dia rasa ada yang berbeda dari Karamatsu.

Kakaknya yang satu ini bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Hampir sama seperti Osomatsu ketika si kakak tertua itu mengalami hari buruk.

Dan sebenarnya, Choromatsu tidak tahu tanda-tandanya sama sekali. Hanya saja, jika hari buruk itu datang, Osomatsu tidak akan bangun dari _futon_ , tidak akan berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali Karamatsu, tidak akan keluar rumah hingga hari buruk itu hilang.

Karamatsu-lah yang selalu menemani si paling tua. Ah, tidak tidak. Karamatsu selalu menemani mereka di saat mereka mengalami hal buruk. Selalu ada di sana, menemani mereka, membuat mereka merasa lebih baik, meyakinkan mereka bahwa hari buruk itu akan berlalu.

Selalu. Sampai-sampai, Choromatsu tidak pernah terpikir bahwa Karamatsu pun pasti memiliki hari yang buruk. Semua pasti mengalaminya, kan? Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kapan Karamatsu mengalaminya. Tidak ada yang tahu, karena dia memang menyembunyikannya.

Apa ini, saat ini, hari ini, adalah hari yang buruk untuk Karamatsu?

"Karamatsu-niisan, aku suka gambarmu."

Hati Choromatsu sedikit mengilu ketika melihat wajah kakaknya yang langsung cerah mendengar pujiannya. Namun secepat ekspresi itu datang, wajah Karamatsu kembali murung, kembali ragu, kembali sendu.

"Terima kasih, Choromatsu, tapi aku tahu kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatku senang. Ini bukan gambarku. Seharusnya tidak ada gambar seperti ini. Tidak penting. Tidak berguna."

Ini adalah kali pertama Choromatsu mendengar Karamatsu mengucapkan sesuatu yang buruk tentang dirinya sendiri. Biasanya kakaknya itu kan selalu narsis, menganggap dirinya tampan, menganggap banyak perempuan di sana yang mengejar dirinya.

 _Ah._

 _Jadi ini, ya, hari buruk Karamatsu?_

"Padahal aku ingin melihat kau menggambar, Karamatsu-niisan," ucap Choromatsu, dengan senyum kecil—untuk meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dia juga bisa menemani kakaknya di saat-saat seperti ini. "Aku ingin Karamatsu-niisan menggambar untukku."

Pelukan Karamatsu pada barang-barangnya—yang setelah dilihat beberapa kali, sepertinya kuas-kuas, cat dan pensil warna, beberapa pena untuk menggambar, serta kertas-kertas penuh coretan—mengerat. Menurut Choromatsu, mungkin tadinya Karamatsu akan membuang semua itu dan membakarnya, karena berpikir bahwa hal-hal itu tidak berguna.

Siapa sangka Karamatsu yang narsis seperti itu kini memandang rendah dirinya sendiri?

"T-tapi banyak karya yang lebih bagus—untuk apa juga aku menggambar? Ada banyak yang lebih berbakat, dan ... dan—" Semakin lama, suaranya semakin serak, semakin mengecil, semakin serupa seperti isakan.

Karamatsu menatap Choromatsu, dengan kedua mata yang digenangi air mata—dan untuk pertama kali, Choromatsu akhirnya tahu bahwa kakaknya ini juga rapuh, juga bisa menangis seperti mereka, "—dan tidak ada yang peduli juga, kan, jika aku menyerah?"

Karamatsu yang selama ini ia ketahui selalu bahagia, selalu menyemangati mereka jika sedang kesusahan, rela tidak tidur demi memastikan mereka tidak lagi mimpi buruk, mempercayai diri mereka—

— _padahal Karamatsu sendiri tidak percaya dengan dirinya._

Choromatsu menghela napas, lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak kakaknya, memutar badan Karamatsu dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Choromatsu?" Karamatsu menoleh, menatapnya dengan wajah heran. Mungkin kakaknya itu berpikir dia akan memarahinya, mengomelinya dengan kata-kata yang membuat telinga panas, atau meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Sudah, ayo pulang. Aku ingin melihat kau menggambar."

Dia tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang harusnya ia ucapkan untuk membuat perasaan Karamatsu jauh lebih baik, karena yang pintar dalam hal itu adalah Karamatsu sendiri. Dia hanya bisa menemani kakaknya, dengan harapan bahwa itu cukup untuk membuat kakaknya merasa bahwa ada yang peduli dengannya.

(Dan tentu, bahwa dirinya memiliki bakat yang keren. Tidak ada sarkasme.)

* * *

worth it

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk keuntungan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _Selain untuk Karamatsu, saya ingin siapapun yang membaca ini tahu bahwa di dunia ini, ada yang peduli dan sayang pada kamu. Bahwa hidup itu memang susah, dan hari buruk pasti dialami semua orang, dan pasti ada pikiran untuk menyerah—baik dalam hal yang kamu sukai, hobi, atau hidup._

 _Saya ingin kalian tahu bahwa kalian_ **worth it** _dan kalian hebat karena sudah bertahan hingga sekarang!_

 _Selamat berlibur!_


End file.
